


Gambit's Night Before Christmas

by bedb



Category: Captain America, MCU, gambit - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, bed banging', hot toddies and sex, political correctness, visits of the Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas....why can't a Cajun boy and his lady just snuggle in bed without all the crazy company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit's Night Before Christmas

Twas the Night before Christmas and all through the city  
The lights were aglow and everything pretty.  
Rogue with her toddy and I with my night cap  
Were snuggled in bed for a long winter nap.

*did you check the doors?*  
*I told you the last time you asked that I had, Cherie*  
*Are you excited about tomorrow?*  
*He he, I am excited about tonight*  
*You are so wicked.*

In the middle of snuggling much to my chagrin  
Came a crash on the roof of a hundred drunk men.  
I jumped out of bed and ran like the Flash  
Forgetting my bathrobe, yes even my sash 

*Who’s out here?*  
*Gambit, is that you?*  
*Natasha, girl, where da hell are you?*  
*Down here*  
Gambit sees a hand clasping the rail of the terrace  
*Whatch you doin’ down dere?*  
Peers over side of terrace and sees Bucky holding on to Natasha’s leg.  
*What’s he doin’ down dere?*  
*Admiring the view, you crazy Cajun, get us up* yells Bucky. 

So I heaved up my friends and brought them inside  
To find out how come they were even outside.  
*Lafitte’s Bed and Breakfast won’t be takin’ no one in this late*  
*I know* says Natasha. *But he said you wouldn’t mind.*  
*Having unexpected company on Christmas? Naw, why would I mind dat?*  
*I think it’ll be fun* says Rogue. *Plus we can go back to bed since you ain’t got no pants on, Sugah.*  
*Yeah, I was wondering if you were trying to impress my girl* says Bucky.  
*Well, I have been known to impress de ladies. OK, you can have the room next to ours. It’s an old house so you gotta turn on the heat. Try not to blow everyone up.*

I returned to my bed and my lady most lovely  
In hopes of resuming our own lovey dovey.  
Whilst in the next room and action got pumpin’  
As the Winter Soldier and his lady got humpin’

Gambit bangs on wall. *Can you two quiet it down in dere?*  
*You know that old bed is not level*  
*Yeah, well, fuckin’ his way to China ain’t helpin’. Now where were we?* 

My lady she melted in this Cajun’s arms  
When all through the house sounded alarms.

*Fuck! What now?*  
*Break in!*

I grabbed a big poker and slammed open the door.  
Stalked down the hallway and offa my floor.

*Who da fuck is down here!*  
*Just us reindeer*  
*You better be reindeer or I’m kickin’ your asses.*

I stalked down the stairs with poker in hand*  
Intent to do battle, but found Iron Man.  
And Falcon and Rhodey and even Steve Rogers  
What were they thinking, was I takin’ on lodgers? 

 

*It’s Christmas Eve, don’t yah’all have it up in Newyohk?*  
*Well yes* says Tony, *but Nat and James left in such a hurry…*  
Sees Bucky naked creeping down the stairs. *Oh,wow, we didn’t know.*  
*Know what?* Looks around. *Aw hell no, it ain’t like dat!*  
*This is the twenty-first century. You don’t have to hide anymore* says Falcon.  
*Bucky, why didn’t you tell me?* asked Steve.  
*Tell you what?*  
*They think we’re boyfriends* Gambit explains.  
*Eeew!*  
*Not politically correct* Tony warned him.  
*What?*  
*Saying eew about gay sex is no longer politically correct* Gambit explained  
*Can I say I like tits and pussy?*  
*That might be considered insensitive* Tony added.  
*I think that’s a crock of shit* growled Rhodey.  
*I didn’t make the rules* said Tony.

Up on the stairs fresh from their beds,  
Natasha in blue and Rogue in reds  
Appeared to listen to the discussion below  
While I just wanted the others to go. 

Go Rhodey, Go Tony, Go Stevie, Go Sam  
Get out of my house while you still can  
Dash away, crash away, get out right now  
I’m tired of this silliness, believe me and how.  
Now go away, go away,go away fast  
You’ve stayed too long and my patience won’t last. 

They looked at me in wonder and awe  
Unable to believe the things that they saw.

*Uh, hey Gambit* says Sam  
*It’s cold outside, but it’s warm in here.  
Mind if we leave in the morning?*

*You gonna be quiet and stop this silliness?*

*We’ll even clean up our own mess*

So I made them a fire and pallets on the floor  
And then did a walk through and checked every door.  
When I returned they were snug warm in their beds  
With thoughts of good deeds dancing in their heads.

And Tasha went back to her bedroom with Bucky  
Where they got down to business….aren’t we all lucky?

*Dammit! If he wakes those idiots down stairs  
I’m gonna get a razor and shave every hair  
Offa his head*

*Well let’s make our own noise, Sugah* suggested my lover  
And slipped her hand beneath the warm cover.  
She folded it over my hot unsheathed gun  
And, sha, let me tell you, dat was just the beginnin’ of our fun.  
(Cajun yell)

*Cap?*  
*Yeah, Sam?*  
*Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.*  
*You think?* snarked Tony.  
*They’ll stop eventually* Cap replied with a smile on his face. *Bucky has a lot of catching up to do.*  
*Not all in one night, I hope.* growled Tony.  
*Hey it’s Christmas* said Rhodey.  
*Merry Christmas, Steve.*  
*Merry Christmas, Sam.*  
*Merry Christmas, Tony.*  
*I’M Jewish.*

**Author's Note:**

> At least they cooked breakfast.


End file.
